1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressure switches and, more particularly, to a pressure switch for sensing a differential between two pressures and actuating switch contacts in response thereto.
2. Description of the Background
The usefulness of a differential pressure switch is quite well-known. Such switches generally sense gauge or differential vacuums or pressures and include electrical switch contacts that are operated when the sensed pressures exceed preset levels.
Generally, a differential pressure switch employs a diaphragm that is driven in one direction or the other based upon the pressure differential existing across the diaphragm. Typically, a number of springs and switches are employed and the differential pressure switch can become quite complex in construction. Part of the complexity is due to a desirability to isolate the switch contacts from the fluid whose pressure is being sensed, since quite frequently such fluids are corrosive.